Loving Her
by clato9tails
Summary: Peeta loves Katniss and he thinks she doesn't love him back. He is captured by the Capitol and taken there to be hijacked after the Quarter Quell. What happens when Gale and Haymitch get captured whilst trying to rescue him and Johanna? This is what I think...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, thanks for deciding to read my first fan fiction. Please read and review, I really appreciate all comments, even if they include any criticism. Thanks, Clato9tails._

Peeta's POV

How can I help loving someone? I mean, Katniss is great and all, but the only thing she does is ignore me. I knew it when I heard her sing at school for the first time. I knew it when she smiled. I knew it when she waved at Gale before they went hunting in the woods. I thought she knew it when she saved me in the arena. But I was wrong. So wrong that I risked my life for her.

I'm sitting here in this dark room. I hear screams of torture next door. Then it stops. Someone else's life ruined for ever. It's me next. I know it is. But then just before the nearly silent footsteps reach my door, there's a shot, a scream, and I know they're gone. A chink of light enters the room. I see a face I recognise, Gale. Someone else pushes past him and stumbles into the room. I can't see who it is, but I can hear their raspy breath. They stagger through the darkness and then I feel their callused hand on my skin and the stench of alchohol in their breath. I smile and instantly know who I'm dealing with.

"Haymitch, what are you doing? Is there anyone in here or not?"

"Open the door more and you'll be able to see for yourself!"

I hear the door scrape along the floor and I am blinded by the sudden flare of light. I see Gale's eyes widen and he comes running towards us. Haymitch chuckled behind me, but then suddenly gasped.

"Gale what do you think you are doing!"

"Err – coming to say hi?!"

Then I realised. Silently the door was closing. And none of us would be able to reach it in time.

_So what will happen to them? The next chapter will be Johanna's POV, so please tell me what you think, criticisms welcome. Any great ideas for future chapters. I want to know what you think._

_Love you guys, Clato9tails ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! I would like to thank those of you who reviewed chapter 1. As I said at the end of that, this is going to be in Johanna's POV. Love you guys, Clato9tails._

Johanna's POV

I could feel someone breathing down my neck. This is usually the worst mistake anyone can make. I would hurl my axe at their head and make a run for it. But I don't have my axe. And my hands are tied. I feel something jab into my arm and a tear runs down my nose. I hear a click and a light turns on behind me. A projector with the newest technology. Something that everyone wants. It shows you your memories. But this is being used as torture, not for some nice cinema show. The injection was Tracker Jacker venom. They're hijacking me. What they do is insert a little venom into my blood and show me my good memories. The venom contorts them and changes them so that I think things happened which didn't. Basically, they're turning me into a mutt. Unfortunately for them, I know a way of stopping that from happening. I keep my eyes open, but make sure I don't concentrate on the screen. Let out a few screams and I'm good.

"Hey, she's done, let's go."

Someone or something mumbled a reply. An avox. I suppose whoever it is had worse torture than me. As the door scraped open, a man in khaki army gear ran into the room.

"Stand where you are! If you make a move I shoot. Now, follow me"

Slowly, they came into realisation that they were trapped, and now prisoners. The man pointed his gun at their backs and escorted them from the room. Before the avox left, he went to turn off the projector. As he passed me he slowed down and undid the cuffs that held my hands. I looked down at my swollen wrists and then up at the avox. He smiled and I smiled back and then we both grinned. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, a shriek and a thump. Then men started to run into the room and I was harshly grabbed from behind and shoved into a hovercraft. I hated it. I heard some officers say:

"We haven't got Peeta, Haymitch or Hawthorne back yet. We'll have to leave without them."

"I'm squadron leader and I shall say when we leave men behind. Send the E-13 platoon out as a search party."

"Yes, sir!"

So they hadn't rescued lover boy yet? How strange. I thought he would be the first people they came for. Obviously not.

"Sir, the search party have found nothing. Presumably, Snow has had them moved to a securer location. I think it would be wise to come back another day."

"Ok, fine. Tell E-13 to reassemble in the captain's cabin. Also, bring me my holo."

"Yes, sir"

Suddenly, I had a vision of a faint memory. Katniss was on a TV and she was shooting the whole of District 7. All my family and friends were dead. I must get revenge. I must kill Katniss.

Pull yourself together man, that didn't happen, you know it didn't happen. Your family were dead before you knew Katniss. Or were they? I can't remember. No, I must have let myself become hijacked. Wait a second, how come I've been hijacked? It never happened. I know it didn't. How did it work then? How come I've been hijacked?

_Thanks for reading my next update. I hope to update every Sunday, if possible. Please review, it makes me really happy to see all comments. Thanks for reading, Clato9tails._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guy, sorry for the long wait. I've been on holiday, so I decided to update sooner than usual as a little treat. Here you go, Clato9tails._

Haymitch's POV

I hate being trapped. I'm sure everyone doesn't enjoy it, but I hate it more than most. When I was 12 my Uncle gave me a box, and I could just fit inside it. He said I could have all my belongings in it and keep them safe if my family was ever in danger. Being the twelve year old I was, a mischievous little brute, I decided to hide in the box and see how long my family took to find me. I got a few splinters in my arms, but I didn't care. I was going to be a tough big boy, like my brother Andrew. I heard my mum screaming at for me, and when she heard no reply, she came into mine and my brother's room and screamed at him, asking where I was. My brother replied "Oh, I dunno," to which my mum went pale (apparently). She then started to get very worried. She called out a search party of all the men in my district. They gave up when they had scoured the whole place. I had been there for the few days (2 to be precise), and I was on the brink of death. My mum had been sick twice, she was so worried. They thought there was nowhere else I could be. I was so weak I couldn't even cry out for help. Finally, on the third day, my brother yelled down the stairs "Mum, what's this box doing here?" and my mum replied "I don't know, move it and see what it has in it." My brother lifted the box and nearly buckled under the weight. He dropped the box and flapped the lid open. He saw me inside and almost screamed. "What are you doing? Get me out of here!" I croaked. Afterwards I have never done anything like that again.

"Gale you are so stupid!" I yelled "They'll never find us now!"

"Guys, stop! I hate hearing people shout! Anybody got a light?" Peeta cried.

"Yeah, but it's not too bright."

That was when we heard the lock turning.

_Sorry that it's quite short, but I didn't have much time to write it in. Thanks for reading. Please review, love you guys, Clato9tails._


End file.
